


A Topaz in the Rough

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Link rushes into the Domain with a special gift in hand, created with the thought that elixirs don’t work on Zora but perhaps topaz might provide a similar effect...





	A Topaz in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Winter Sidlink Week Day 2: Jewelry  
> Cross posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you!

Standing in his usual spot, quietly surveying the goings-on in the Domain with a thoughtful expression on his handsome face, was the exact person he had been looking for. Clasping the parcel to his chest, excitement fluttering his chest like a startled bird, Link carefully raced up the stairs, forcing himself to be mindful of each step as the Domain was always usually a bit slippery. He had learned that the hard way and had no intention of repeating that lesson. 

As he reached the top of the stairs, Sidon caught sight of him. The distant, introspective expression on his face was quickly replaced by one of naked delight. Letting out a joyful laugh, a huge, toothy grin spread across his face. Turning towards him, he threw his arms open wide, holding out his hands towards Link. Closing the distance between them, Link jumped into Sidon’s arms, sighing contentedly when they closed around him. 

Squeezing him tightly, Sidon declared loudly, “It is good to see you, my pearl!”

“I’m glad to see you too.” Link replied, his voice much quieter. Snuggling close to Sidon’s chest, he breathed in deeply, pulling in the Zora Prince’s scent, and felt all the tension in his body bleed away. He felt like a man who had just gotten a drink of cool, fresh water after a long period of dehydration. 

“What brings you to the Domain?” Sidon asked, leaning back slightly so they could look each other in the eye. His lips quirked into a playful smile. Reaching up, he tucked a tendril of yellow air behind Link’s ear, “Other than just to see me.”

“Only you.” 

“You’re only here to see me? Well, I am honored, my lovely pearl.” As though to emphasize that statement, Sidon leaned down to place a small kiss on the tip of his nose, then seemed to decide that wasn’t enough as he quickly kissed his cheeks, forehead and lips as well. 

Scrunching up his cheeks, Link laughed softly, “I have a gift for you.”

Sidon’s eyes widened slightly in surprise before his expression slipped back to careful thoughtfulness. Cocking his head, the Zora Prince responded with, “My pearl, you being here is the greatest gift I could ever ask for.”

A startled jolt ran through Link’s body. Heat flooded into his cheeks, surely turning them a bright shade of red, and he dropped his eyes to the silver, luminous floor. Nervously playing with the parcel in his hands, fuzzy happiness making an absolute idiot of itself inside his mind, Link didn’t trust himself to say anything so he just thrust the parcel forward. He heard Sidon chuckle from somewhere above him, then broad fingers were gently playing with the tip of one of his ears. 

“I never would have expected you to be so incapable of handling simple statements of adoration.” Sidon teased, taking the parcel from Link with his other hand. 

“Sorry.” Link mumbled, unconsciously leaning into Sidon’s touch. Normally, he didn’t like people touching his ears - they were a sensitive area of his body - but the Zora Prince was the only exception. In fact, he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“No need for that.” Sidon placed a kiss against his temple, “One day, you’ll be able to handle it and deliver them back, but until then, I will simply enjoy how adorable you are.”

“You mean you won’t after I manage to bowl you over with my superior declarations of love?” Link replied, forcing himself to raise his head so his gaze met Sidon’s, straightened his back and hoped his voice properly conveyed a sense of confidence. 

Sidon appeared to think about it for a moment before he favored Link with a wide, dazzling smile, “You’re right, that was an incorrect statement. I do believe I shall always find you adorable, my pearl but I shall eagerly await those superior declarations of love nonetheless.”

Deflating a little, knowing that this was a battle that he was not capable of winning as Sidon was always going to be ahead of him in this particular area, Link tugged on a lock of hair, resisting the urge to just turn and walk away, and said, “Just open it.”

The Zora Prince proceeded to do so, after ruffling Link’s hair gently. With careful, precise movements, Sidon pulled apart the rather sloppily wrapped parcel. Link watched anxiously, fidgeting from one foot to the other. In no time at all, Sidon had revealed the item within. Cocking his head in confusion once again, he squinted slightly, “I will be honest, Link - this was not what I was expecting.”

Out of the parcel paper, Sidon pulled out a length of a looped chain. Hanging from it was a yellow stone, wrapped in an intricate casing of silver strands. It had been specially made by a Isha, a jeweler in Gerudo Town. Link was rather proud of it, though he hadn’t had a single hand in making it, other than finding the topaz (which, granted, hadn’t been easy). He had thought it would make the perfect gift for Sidon but now, seeing the look of confusion on his face, worry began to rear its ugly head. Had he picked the wrong thing? Was it considered an offensive to give jewelry to a Zora? Did topaz have some kind of unpleasant meaning that he hadn’t been aware of? 

“It’s beautiful, Link. Thank you!” Sidon said, his eyes glued to the stone, the tone of his voice, full of delight, completely wiping away all of Link’s worries. In an abrupt movement, Sidon suddenly swooped down and placed a quick, sweet kiss against his lips. 

Smiling bashfully, resisting the urge to giggle like an idiot, he scratched the back of his head, immensely grateful that his worries had been unfounded and hoping there were more kisses to come, “You’re welcome.”

“Why jewelry, though? As I said, I would not have expected that.”

“It’s special.” Link explained, “It gives the wearer shock resistance.”

Sidon’s head jerked up in surprise, eyes widening, “That’s incredible! How is it able to do that?”

Link shrugged, “I’m not really sure. The stone, Topaz, has something to do with it but that’s all I know. Well, that and I know it works because I made use of one when I was taking on Naboris.”

Dropping his gaze once more, he played with the hem of his shirt and continued on quietly, “I know elixirs don’t work for Zora so I thought that something like this probably would. So now, electricity won’t be able to affect you as much.”

There was a moment of silence then Sidon laughed, a bubbly, exuberant sound that made the center of Link’s chest feel all fuzzy. Raising his head, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, the corners of his lips turning up into a soft, somewhat confused smile. Holding the necklace in the palm of his hand, Sidon lightly rubbed the pad of his thumb against the stone, and said, “Jewelry is unexpected but your reasoning is not. Thank you, Link. I cannot accurately describe to you how happy this gift makes me.”

Feeling as though his smile must have morphed into bit of a stupid grin, Link shyly asked, “Can I put it on you?”

“Of course!” Sidon declared happily. 

He handed Link the necklace then took a step back so he could bend down to Link’s level. Holding the chain in both hands, he went to slip it over Sidon’s head but quickly realized that it was impossible for him to do so. Blinking rapidly, it occurred to him that he had never told Isha that the necklace was for a Zora so the size of the chain was appropriate for a Hylian or Gerudo but it was far too small for a Zora. 

“Uh…” Was the only thing he could think to say, gaze darting between the necklace and Sidon. Eyes sliding closed as the full extent of his stupidity dawned on him, he dropped his arms and let out a loud sigh. 

“What’s the matter, Link?” Sidon’s concerned voice asked from somewhere above him. 

“The necklace is too small.” Link mumbled, loathe to have to admit his folly, “I didn’t think to tell the jeweler it needed to be made for a Zora.”

There was a moment of silence then the necklace was gently tugged from his hands. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see what Sidon was doing. He was a little nervous that the Zora Prince might actually try to get it around his neck, only to discover himself that it was too small. However, Sidon didn’t attempt that. Instead, he slipped the chain through and underneath the metal collar he wore. After carefully securing it, he took a moment to center the stone at the base of his throat then smiled triumphantly down at Link. 

“Perfect! I love it, Link!”

Letting out a relieved sigh, Link pushed himself up onto his tiptoes so he could brush his fingertips against the stone, “I’m glad. It looks good on you.”

“Thank you. Now,” Sidon crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his head back thoughtfully, “I must think of an appropriate gift to give to you in return.”

“You don’t need to do that.” Link protested. 

“I’m well aware. That, however, doesn’t change the fact that I wish to do so. This was a immensely thoughtful, wonderful gift and I must show my appreciation.” Sidon replied back, his tone and expression serious. 

Knowing there was no point in arguing, that once Sidon’s mind was met up, there was no talking him out of it, Link simply shrugged in defeat. Stepping forward, he rested his forehead against Sidon’s stomach, “Can I sleep for a while in your room?”

Sidon wrapped his arms around him, “Of course. For as long as you like. Are you hungry? Have you eaten recently? What about any new injuries? Have you been drinking water?”

Snorting softly at the sudden rapid fire of questions, Link answered, “Yes, I’m hungry, I ate this morning, no new injuries and yes, I’ve been drinking water.”

“Good. Come along, then. I’ll have the kitchens make you something but first, we should say hello to my Father. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you!”

Taking hold of Link’s hand, Sidon tugged him up towards the King’s Chambers. As he walked, light glinted off the stone hanging at the base of his neck. Maybe next time he was in Gerudo Town, he would see if he could get a longer chain so that Sidon could wear it as a proper necklace. Until then, he was just glad that the gift had been well received. And was also a little curious as to what kind of gift Sidon would come up with. Knowing him, it would probably be a little on the extravagant side. Link could only hope that he didn’t go too fancy, though he had a feeling that it was fruitless to think it’d be anything otherwise.


End file.
